Talk:Digimon Reference Book
Ulforce The list had Ulforce missorted after Yggdrasill instead of before for about five minutes, should we note? 03:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, seems wicked small and inconsequential. Lanate (talk) 04:41, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Reference Name Do we have a name we can tag for it in case we have two or more references to the book? I'm asking for Digimon like Dinotigermon, Liamon, and HerculesKabuterimon where it appears in the reference list twice. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:55, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Not clear what you mean. 20:28, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::You know how we code certain references with ref name=" }" so they'd only appear in the reference list once even when the same source is referenced multiple times? Well on all three of the aforementioned pages, the reference book is listed twice and I'd like to have it only be listed once. Do we have a ref name for the reference book? Chimera-gui (talk) 20:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::There doesn't need to be a standardized one, but DRB would work well, I imagine. 13:27, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay I'll use that then, thanks. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:17, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::The point of those references was to specify the specific quote rather than pointing to the whole bio. Lanate (talk) 17:01, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Is this better then? I don't like having redundant citations for the same source solely because of specific quotes from that source. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:27, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I see. No, that doesn't work, because it's not the same source, in practical use. 19:12, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Very well, I reverted those to how they were before. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:29, September 26, 2016 (UTC) but settling into its current rate of once a week in 2012. I don't believe this is the case any more? it seems to be a few added once a month and sometimes none added in a month.Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :It's been consistently update around the last full week of each month since December of 2017. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:22, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::The page currently states the "current rate once a week", so should we change to "once a month since 2017?" or something like "it was once a week in 2012 but is now once a month"Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:23, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory profiles So I've looked at a couple of Digimon (Agumon, Armadillomon, Impmon), as I remember someone stated this and noticed it myself when looking at Triceramon, but the HM/CS profiles are pretty much just English versions of the DRB with them only being slightly different in wording. I think using those as a substitute would be a good idea. For example, here's the DRB according to Wikimon: A bipedal Ceratopsian Digimon with the appearance of the Triceratops, whose offensive ability competes for first or second among herbivorous dinosaur types. The sturdiness of its skin is top class among organic Digimon. The two horns growing from its brow are super-sturdy, just like its skin, and are far harder than that of Monochromon. It normally has a gentle personality. However, its ordinarily sluggish movements belie the offensive power of its charging attacks, which are capable of obliterating even the sturdy-bodied Mineral-species Digimon. Its Special Move is charging at the opponent with the two horns on its brow and the horn on its snout (Tri Horn Attack). and then here's Hacker's Memory: https://i.imgur.com/zAVYVlO.jpg Hacker's Memory Digitamamon (with a typo saying it's a Mega I guess) https://i.imgur.com/iXCdfUF.png DRB: "Digitamamon is a Perfect Digimon. An ultimate Digimon which has the appearance of a Digitama (デジタマ lit. "Digi-Egg"?), the beginning and end of all Digimon. It is said that this Digitamamon, being at the apex of evolution, will not evolve from normal Digimon, and will never evolve unless it fuses with data from another dimension. It is covered in an exoskeleton shaped like an egg, and all attacks are rendered meaningless before it." Marcusbwfc (talk) 16:07, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, they are official localizations of the DRB profiles, but there are enough errors or loss of information that we'd still want to translate the profiles ourselves. For example, "horned dragon". 12:15, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ::I figure that means it'd be fine to use them for dudes like IceDevimon, who have no DRB profile as of now?Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:40, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :::No, we'd want to take a look at the JP profile and translate that directly. 17:14, August 13, 2018 (UTC) beelzemon x, other changes and redactions Just putting a note that we should mention these. 12:24, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Digimon Pictorial Book The new Digimon website can be clicked to go into English, and if you do so, the DRB is officially named in English as the "Digimon Pictorial Book". Also they appear to have changed the URLs for the DRB once again. https://digimon.net/reference/detail.php?directory_name=aegiochusmon for example (profiles still only in JP tho)Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:58, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain it's literally just applying google translate to the page. 02:08, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::It does warn when you do so that it's "machine translated", but its still technically an official translation.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:12, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :::It's not, though. Machine translation means that it's fluid and self-updating based on nothing more sentient than the preponderance of "translations" among whatever sources the machine is referencing. You could pervert the results by spamming bad data. 14:17, January 21, 2020 (UTC)